Acolytes (Earth-616)
Magneto was betrayed by Fabian Cortez. Cortez was actually a member of the [[Upstarts (Earth-616)|Upstarts], a group of mutants organized by the Gamesmaster who were awarded points for killing other mutants. As Asteroid M plummeted towards Earth, the Acolyte Chrome used his powers to shield Magneto from harm. Thanks to Chrome's intervetion, Magneto survived the crash, however all of the remaining Acolytes died. Fabian Cortez's seeming elimination of Magneto established him as ranking competitor among the Upstarts. Believing Magneto to be dead, Cortez gathered a second group of Acolytes to unwittingly aid him in the competition by playing Magneto off as a martyr. Among his new recruits were Cargill, Unuscione, and the brothers Eric, Harlan, and Sven Kleinstock. This new team of Acolytes attacked a school wanting to secure an unidentified mutant boy. When they discovered the boy had Down syndrome they judged him as worthless. After they killed the X-Men's ally Sharon Friedlander, they X-Men intervened. Eric Kleinstock was killed by Tom Corsi. The Acolytes then grew to Amelia Voght, Milan Scanner, Senyaka, Spoor, Katu, Mellencamp, Javitz. The Acolytes split into factions on several occasions. When Exodus revealed himself and the truth behind Cortez, some refused to believe him and continued to follow Cortez, while most others followed Exodus. Upon Magneto's return however, Exodus 'cured' Rusty Collins and Skids from Stryfe and they chose to follow him. When all Acolytes aligned with Magneto went to Illyana Rasputin's funeral, Colossus grew outraged at Xavier, and joined them. Not much later, the X-Men attacked Avalon and when Magneto ripped all of the adamantium out of Wolverine's skin, Xavier left Magneto in a vegative state. The Acolytes soon realized that Neopyhte betrayed them and held a 'trial' for him. Colossus was his 'lawyer', and Voght was his prosecuter. Exodus wished to kill the boy for his crime, but Colossus was very convincing and Exodus just banished him from Avalon instead. After the reality warp known as the Age of Apocalypse ended, a villain escaped through to Earth-616 named Holocaust. Exodus saw him in space and wished to pull him in. Milan was scared and when he learned of him being a mutant, Exodus was even more pleased. Meanwhile, Skids and Rusty had some doubts about joining, but they were to late. Milan was absorbed by Holocaust and soon Rusty was too. Holocaust soon started tearing the place apart, thinking he was still in his own reality. Voght called the X-Men for help, and help they did. Jean Grey managed to escape with Skids, while Cyclops escaped with the Kleinstock brothers, Scanner, Unuscione and Frenzy; whom all agreed to turn themselves in exchange for his help. Exodus and Holocaust fought on, even as Avalon finally was destroyed. Colossus escaped with Magneto's body, but when he awoke later from Callisto, Magneto's body was gone. Soon Joseph -- a clone of Magneto created by Astra who was trying to get back at Magneto -- emerged. Several Acolytes attempted to follow Joseph, who they believed to be an amnesiac Magneto. Many of the Acolytes were on the island of Genosha during the massive Wild Sentinels attack sent by Cassandra Nova. Barnacle, Katu, Mellancamp, Rem-Ram, Spoor, and Static were all killed. Exodus then created a new Brotherhood to avenge Magneto's 'death' on Genosha which, in the end, fell to pieces. Exodus then reformed the Acolytes at the request of an unnamed backer after M-Day, including new members Random and Tempo. The Acolytes played a large role in the search for the first mutant child born since M-Day. Afterwards, Karima was added to the ranks and Amelia Voght returned as well. Recently, Exodus, convinced by Professor X, disbanded the Acolytes again. When Selene reanimated many dead mutants many Acolytes were brought back including: Barnacle, Fabian Cortez, Delgado, Firefist, Katu, Mellencamp, Rem-Ram, Spoor, and Static. Acolytes members File:Mortimer Everett (Earth-616).jpg|Barnacle File:Frenzy (by Scot Eaton & John Dell) 1.jpg|Joanna Cargill File:Chrome.jpg|Chrome File:rc5.jpg|Rusty Collins File:Colossus.jpeg|Colossus File:Anne Marie Cortez (Earth-616).jpg|Anne Marie Cortez File:Fabian Cortez 003.jpg|Fabian Cortez File:decayold.jpg|Decay File:Marco Delgado (Earth-616).jpg|Delgado File:Exodus 005.jpg|Exodus File:Gargouille.jpg|Gargouille File:Javitz.jpg|Javitz File:Joseph_001.jpg|Joseph File:Kamal.jpg|Kamal File:Katu.jpg|Katu File:Eric Kleinstock 01.png|Eric Kleinstock File:Kleinstocks.jpg|Harlan Kleinstock File:Kleinstocks.jpg|Sven Kleinstock File:Magneto (by Leinil Francis Yu).png|Magneto File:Mellencamp.jpg|Mellencamp File:Francisco Milan (Earth-616).jpg|Milan File:Neophyte.jpg|Neophyte File:Orator.jpg|Orator File:Lorna Dane (Earth-616) 070.jpg|Polaris File:Projector.jpg|Projector File:David Anthony Rice (Earth-616).jpg|Rakkus File:Marshall Stone III (Earth-616) from X-Factor Vol 1 88.jpg|Random File:Rem-Ram.jpg|Rem-Ram File:Scanner.jpg|Scanner File:Seyaka.jpg|Senyaka File:Skids_006.jpg|Skids File:Spoor.jpg|Spoor File:Static.jpg|Static File:Tempo 003.JPG|Tempo File:Unuscione.jpg|Unuscione File:Venkat Katregadda (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 2 86.png|Vindaloo File:Amelia Voght (Earth-616) 001.jpg|Amelia Voght File:Nance Winters (Earth-616).jpg|Nance Winters | Equipment = | Transportation = Various stolen space shuttles and other vehicles. | Weapons = Many Acolytes have used energy rifles and other guns in the past. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Acolytes Category:X-Men Villains Acolytes (Earth-616) Acolytes (Earth-616) Acolytes (Earth-616) Category:Terrorist Organizations Category:Avengers Villains